


You Said I Should be Honest (So I’m Being Honest)

by Ao3G (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: CheckMate - Freeform, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Monochrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ao3G
Summary: They would rendezvous at a select location. They would have their fun and go back to life as they were.No strings attached. No feelings for each other or others. No telling other people. No mess.That was what they had agreed on.





	You Said I Should be Honest (So I’m Being Honest)

Privacy was a luxury at Beacon.

It was not uncommon for teams to be together almost 24/7 – they had the same classes, did the same work, and had the same breaks.

Almost everywhere else on campus was a public space. Gyms were usually full of people training. Study rooms were filled with students trying to cram before their exams the next day. The dining hall was usually occupied.

Privacy at Beacon was found only in a few nooks and crannies.

A supply closet was one of them.

This was where Blake found herself – pushed against the back wall of the closet, wandering hands of a certain heiress finding purchase in the buttons of her uniform.

The same hands that shook the trying to unbutton her blouse the first time just a few months ago, now deftly doing away with the clasp of her bra.

Weiss was leaving a trail of hot kisses down the side of her neck and before sucking at a sensitive spot. Blake bit her lip to stifle the moan bubbling at the back of her throat. She pushed Weiss’ blazer of her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. Her blouse quickly followed suit. Blake paused, threading her fingers into the soft, white locks.

Their arrangement had started a little after their skirmish and subsequent reconciliation at the docks. They had been studying at the library. Weiss had been the one to initiate their little arrangement. It had been – is – a good way to blow-off steam.

A convenient agreement.

They would rendezvous at a select location. They would have their fun and go back to life as they were.

No strings attached. No feelings for each other or others. No telling other people. No mess.

That was what they had agreed on.

It had been easy enough to keep at the start. But if Blake was being honest with herself, ‘no feelings’ was no longer the case.

It had crept up to her. Unknowingly. The more she spent time with Weiss, the more she understood Weiss.

In a lot of ways, she was still the haughty, rich, spoiled heiress when they had first met. But she could see how Weiss had grown. How she had tried to be more understanding of her teammates. Her work ethic, her propensity to care about others without trying to be overt about it.

Weiss had been the first one to notice when Blake acted differently. Weiss would be the first one to get Ruby cookies when she missed home. And despite detesting Yang’s fighting style, Weiss would never turn her down whenever she asked to spar.

And recently, Weiss had started to do these little things that made Blake fall for her just a little more. Like taking the time to spar with Blake to learn the intricacies of Gambol Shroud and creating her a dust-infused cartridge. Or that time that she just sat with Blake after hearing the news of a former comrade’s death in the White Fang. She’d made it a point to sit down with Blake to hear about Faunus oppression. She had made the move to educate herself.

Though she still had her moments of narrowmindedness, Blake could see that she was trying.

It was what mattered.

Could anyone blame her for developing feelings for Weiss?

Unfortunately for Blake, it didn’t seem as though Weiss shared the same sentiments. After all, Weiss had no move to change their relationship status. And Weiss always went after what she wanted. Blake concluded that, having a conventional relationship with Blake was not something Weiss wanted.

But there was no space for romantic feelings in an arrangement like this. If she was upfront about her feelings, there was no doubt they’d have to terminate their arrangement completely.

Weiss pulling the bow off her ears brought Blake back from her thoughts. Weiss gave her a rough kiss. All tongue and no finesse or affection. Blake pulled away. Weiss looked at her in confusion,

“What’s wrong? Do you not want this?”

“No, no. I do.”

Blake pressed her lips against Weiss’. This time it was Weiss who gently pushed her away. “Don’t be obtuse, Blake. I don’t want to force you if this isn’t something that you want.”

Blake shook her head. “You aren’t! I want this.”

Weiss sighed, exasperated. “But something is wrong.” Blake remained silent. “Just be honest, Blake.”

Blake turned away, running a hand through her hair. “When we started this thing… we said that there were going to be no feelings involved. This isn’t fair to you.” Blake paused. “I think we should stop this.”

Weiss took a step back. She turned her back at Blake, picked up her blouse off the floor before putting it on. “Let me guess. You like someone, don’t you?” One glance at Blake’s guilty face confirmed her suspicions. Weiss picked up her blazer off the floor before shrugging it on. “That’s alright. It was fun while it lasted. I think you and Sun are quite compatible.”

“What?” Blake looked bewildered. Blake started buttoning her own shirt.

_It wasn’t Sun then?_ “Or is it Yang?” Weiss just finished putting the final touches to her usual off-center ponytail.

“No, Weiss.” Blake took a deep breath. Weiss told her to be honest after all. “Its you. I have feelings for you.”

There she’d done it. She’d put her heart on the line. She’d been honest.

“I – Me?“ A rare moment that Weiss was at a loss for words.

Blake nodded before taking Weiss’ hands into hers. Weiss wasn’t vehemently rejecting her yet.

“I realize we’re doing things backward, but do you want to go on a date with me in Vale on Saturday?”

A small smile tugged at the corners of Weiss lips.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

Blake grinned before pressing a chaste kiss on Weiss’ lips.

Perhaps there was value in honesty after all.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for monochrome week but it didn't quite fit. 
> 
> If anyone is interested in chatting i'm on tumblr - literallylitteringlara.tumblr.com


End file.
